The Dance
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: So Random and Mackenzie Falls are having a dance. Sonny realizes that she likes Chad. Does Chad like her back? Will they finally go out with each other? Find out here. Sorry, story better than summary. Hopefully :L
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: - T, I think lol :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC sadly. Whoever does, I flipping love them! Ohh, I'm calm now.**

**(AU) – This chapter is after the episode 'Cookie Monsters'. Exclude any of the episodes made after that.**

SPOV

'Fine.' 'Fine.' 'Good.' 'Good!' This was our daily argument; they usually lasted about 7 minutes. Not that I counted them or anything. Yeah, that would be so lame...  
I can't remember what we were arguing about to be honest, I think it was something about the Mackenzie Falls cast getting better food at lunch than us. Oh well, I kinda enjoyed making Chad mad. His angry face made me laugh. Ah stupid, hot, angry jerk. Wait did I just think that? 'So are we good?' He said to me, interrupting my thoughts. 'Oh we're _so_ good.' I replied as I walked off, smiling about how I'd made him mad again. I walked to my dressing room happily, only to find Tawni in front of the mirror. What a surprise. 'Hey Tawni.' I said to her. She pulled her gaze off her reflection to look at me, 'Condor wants to see us and the drama snobs in his office.' She said turning back to the mirror, this time applying moco coco moco. I laughed dryly, 'Nice to see you too.' I said and picked up my cell phone. _You have 1 new message._ The screen said as it went a little dimmer. Darn it, I desperately needed a new phone. I opened the message.

_To: Sonny Munroe  
Message: Hey, it is tha one and only Lucy! How u doin gurl! Can't wait to see u on Saturday! Love ya! X_

_From: Lulu _

I smiled at my best friends' text. She always did know how to make me smile and I was really excited for Saturday too. 'Tawni, when does Mr. Condor want us in his office?' I asked the beautiful, yet self-centred blonde in the corner. She sighed, 'In about ten minutes.' She said without taking her eyes of the mirror. I shook my head at her and laughed. She was so hung up about her looks. I text Lucy back while I changed out of my '_So Random' _costume into a casual, yet elegant blue dress.

_To: Lulu_

_Message: Hey girlfriend! I'm great thanks, I can't wait either. Remember last time u came. Haha Chad's birthday party was hilarious! I love you more! X_

_From: Sonny Munroe_

I slid my cell into my pocket and tapped Tawni on the shoulder, 'You coming?' I asked her. 'Well, I guess I have to, unless I want to be fired like that Bob person.' She said, standing up and slipping a hand mirror into her pocket. I raised my eyebrows at her, amused by her action. 'What? You know what happened last time I went without make-up.' She said defensively. We both shuddered at that memory. I grabbed her arm and we walked to Mr. Condor's office. We stood outside of his door, terrified to go in. 'You go in first.' Tawni said to me, slyly pushing me towards the door. 'No, you go.' I said shuffling behind her. The door opened and Mr Condor was stood there, 'Come on in girls, we're all waiting for you.' He said, gesturing to the large table in his office full of people. 'Sorry Sir.' I mumbled as we walked to find a place. Tawni sat down next to Zora and I had to sit next to Chad. He smirked at me and I glared back. 'Right, now we are all here, 'He said, looking at me and Tawni quickly, 'I have some _exciting _news.' He said to us. People started to chatter and Mr Condor banged his fist on the table for silence, 'We will be having a dance. On Saturday. For both of your shows. You are not allowed to go with someone off your own show. Any questions?' He said to all of us. Tawni had a huge smile plastered on her face, I don't know why though, she hated the Mack Falls cast. 'Now out.' Condor said to us, opening the door.

We all quickly piled out of the room and Tawni pulled me towards her, 'Oh, I can't wait! I love going to dances. All the pretty dresses - well mines going to be the best - and Trevor in a tux, wow.' She said excitedly. Trevor? I laughed hysterically, 'Trevor?' I said, still giggling. She looked at me and nodded, biting her lip nervously. ''Aw, Tawni! That's great.' I said to her smiling. She giggled, 'Thanks. But I don't know if he likes me...' She trailed off. 'Tawni Hart is afraid that someone won't like her!' I said in a pretend shocked voice. 'Of course he'll like you Tawni. Everyone likes you, even me.' I said with a huge smile on my face. 'Thankyou Sonny.' She said as she hugged me. 'No problem.' I said and she walked off happily. I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder, 'Hey Sonny, Ermm, would you, you know, like to go to the dance with me?' Somebody said awkwardly. I turned round and saw Devon and Chad. Devon was the one that spoke, while Chad looked at him wide eyed. 'Oh, um, hi Devon, I never knew you liked me.' I said looking at my shoes. 'Well, I figured that you're the hottest of all the girls and like, your, you know, really fit.' He said to me, trying to get his words out. 'You know Sonny isn't just about the looks. You're supposed to like girls because of their personality and their funniness but their looks are just a bonus. Sonny is so much more than just beautiful. She's all of those things too...' Chad said angrily, when he realised what he had said he trailed off quietly. I stood there shocked, 'Oh, sorry man.' Devon said holding his hands up, though he didn't sound that apologetic. He walked off rolling his eyes at Chad. 'Er, thanks. I think.' I said to Chad a little confused. He laughed nervously, 'Yeah, don't worry, that was just an act. I didn't really mean that, I still, you know, hate you.' He said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and shook my head, 'Bye Chad.' I said as I walked off.

When I arrived home that night my mom was still at work so I started making dinner for us; we were having spaghetti bolognaise. I turned the radio on and listened to some music by Demi Lovato. I loved her music, she was like my idol. I had just finished making dinner when the phone rang. I walked over and picked it up, 'Hello?' I said. 'Hey honey. It's me; I'm just calling to say that I have to stay over at Michelle's house tonight. Will you be okay on your own tonight?' My mom's voice came from the phone. 'Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you mom.' 'Bye honey, I love you too.' She said and I hung up. A whole night by myself, great! After I had finished my dinner I watched TV for a while. _I need to speak to someone._ I took out my phone, looked away from my screen and typed in a random letter. I looked back and saw the letter 'C'. I sighed, and went on to my contacts and the first person on the 'C's was Chad. Oh great. I decided that there was nothing wrong with texting him, after all he was only my friend. Or more like a frenemy, but still.

_To: Chad_

_Message: Hey Chad. It's Sonny, I know this might be kinda weird texting you but I typed in a letter and it just happened to be C. And you are __**C**__had so, yeah. Hi. X_

_From: Sonny_

When I had sent it, I had realised I had put a kiss on the end. I didn't mean to, it was just a natural reaction. Oops. I sat there hoping I would get a reply, feeling a little lonely; luckily my phone buzzed about 5 minutes later. I opened my new message.

_To: Sonny_

_Message: Hey there Munroe. Yeah, it is kinda weird. But I don't care. And yes, I am Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation. Ohh, a kiss now! ;) You can have one back Munroe xx_

_(I even beat you at that. Ha!)_

_From: Chad_

I laughed at his sense of humour. If he wanted to play the 'I've got more kisses than you' game then he was going to lose. I always won at that. I smirked and texted back.

_To: Chad_

_Message: You really don't want to go there Cooper. I will win. . And, I will add a heart too. _

_3 Beat that Pooper ;)_

_From: Sonny_

We carried on texting for a while, until something was said...

_To: Sonny_

_Message: I never knew you liked me so much Munroe; A lot of kisses _and _a heart. Wow, you must love me like crazy! I don't blame you though, who couldn't love me. I'm amazing. Unlike any of your friends, or you for that matter ;) ;) x_

_From: Chad_

_To: Chad_

_Message: Shut up Chad! I do not like _you!_ And you're not amazing, you're a jerk. Get that into your thick skull! _

_From: Sonny_

_To: Sonny_

_Message: Sheesh, chill Sonny! I was joking! No need to blow your head off. You can't take a joke Sonny, did you not notice the faces at the end of my text. They mean I am winking, as in joking! So Sshh yourself! Why did you even text me in the first place! Leave me alone! CDC is out._

_From: Chad_

_To: Chad_

_Message: I'm sorry Chad. I didn't mean it, I really am sorry. I think you are pretty amazing sometimes, when you're not being a jerk. But I really do like you when you don't act like a jerk. Like a few months ago when you danced with me at my prom and when you pretended to be Eric for me. You were like _my _Chad, who I like a lot. So I am sorry. Really. Xxxxx_

_From: Sonny_

I sat there, really hoping he would reply, but he didn't. What had I done? He was right; I couldn't take a joke sometimes. I really didn't mean to go that far and hurt his feelings. I felt really bad about it. I went to bed still feeling bad, I just had to say I was sorry. I decided at about 11 O'clock I should ring him, I knew it was a little late but I just couldn't leave it. The phone rang three times and he picked up, relief washed through me, 'What do you want Sonny.' He asked in a flat voice. 'Chad, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say anything like that, please tell me that you'll forgive me and once again I really am sorry-' He cut me off, 'Sonny. Sshh.' He said to me, his voice a little softer now. I listened intently to his voice as he spoke again, 'I believe you, and yes I do forgive you. I got your text before and I read it and I'm going to try and be _your_ Chad.' He said, and I could tell he was smiling. I blushed a deep shade of red and laughed nervously, 'Thanks.' I mumbled. He laughed at my nervousness, 'Bye Munroe. Oh and just to let you know, I like _my_ Sonny a lot too.' He said and hung up. I felt a smile cross my face. He liked me too. Well not as a girlfriend kind but a friend kind probably. I could live with that. For now.

Tawni and I walked to the commissary for lunch and I saw him; Chad. He was talking to Portlyn, who was holding his hand lovingly, (but Chad, on the other hand, looked very uncomfortable)I felt very jealous of her. Tawni looked at my jealous reaction and followed my gaze. She giggled a little, 'Sonny, we all know you like him and I'm sure that he likes you back. Why don't you just talk about it to each other?' She said to me. I was ready to admit my feelings for him to myself but not to anyone else, 'Pfft, I do not like him, why would you even think that.' I said to her, still staring at them. 'Hello, your face is nearly green with jealousy Sonny. Everyone, even Grady, knows that you like each other.' Tawni said in a 'duh' voice. I had no come back to that, I just stared at them, sadness in my eyes. 'Sonny.' Tawni said a little louder. I think Chad heard because he looked over to us and our eyes met. I took a deep breath and turned to Tawni, 'What?' I asked her, close to tears. I didn't know why I was so upset, it wasn't like Chad was my boyfriend or anything, he was allowed to hold hands with somebody else. 'Sonny, seriously, what's wrong, I didn't mean to offend you or anything.' She said worriedly. 'Nothing. It doesn't matter. Let's just go eat.' I said trying to pull her further away from Chad. She grabbed my arm. 'Sonny, what is wrong?' She repeated in a louder voice than before. I saw Portlyn sigh out of boredom as she walked away to her table, leaving Chad on his own.

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I started to cry, luckily there were only three people in the corridor; Tawni, Chad and I. I turned away from them both, towards the wall. Tawni shook my shoulders from behind, 'Sonny, you're starting to scare me now, please tell me what's wrong.' She said desperately. I heard footsteps and Tawni turned around to face the person, 'Pooper, this isn't the time, please go away.' She said as I fell to the floor still crying. 'Sonny?' Chad said to me, ignoring Tawni's request. I couldn't speak, to him of all people. Tawni tried again, 'Chad, please go aw-' Chad cut her off. 'No, I won't. Just go for 5 minutes, I am literally begging you.' Chad said in a voice I had never heard before; It sounded compassionate and caring. Tawni sighed and walked away. 'Sonny, what's wrong?' He said sitting beside me warily. 'N-n-nothing.' I said, hardly able to get my words out because of my crying. He kneeled up and turned me to face him. I looked at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. He lifted my chin up with his fingers and forced me to look into his eyes. 'I'll ask you again. What's wrong? Who has made you upset?' He asked, as I stared into his big blue eyes. 'You.' I whispered. He was confused, 'What have I done?' He asked in a soft confused voice, no accusation or meanness at all. 'You've been you.' I answered bluntly. He was still confused, 'You want me to change?' He asked, his brows lowered in confusion. I didn't answer him; I just leant in and hugged him. I felt like I could fall asleep in his arms, I had always wanted to hug him. He always looked so soft and clean and well... perfect. Surprisingly enough he hugged me back, pulling me up of the floor onto my feet. I buried my head into his chest and slowly my tears stopped. He stroked my hair slowly and it felt so easy, so comfortable, like we were two puzzle pieces that fitted together perfectly. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing.

Then, after a few minutes, I heard _clip, clop, clip, clop_; Tawni's shoes approaching us. 'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' She said to us. I pulled away from Chad quickly, 'Um...' I said, not knowing what to say. 'I was just helping Sonny up from the floor, that all. I think she's okay now.' Chad said in a confident voice, though I could tell he was really acting to be confident. 'Yeah, sure.' Tawni said, unconvinced by him. But she let it go, 'Come on Sonny, let's go and get lunch. Away from Pooper. You two can speak later.' Tawni said to me, pulling me away. I looked back to Chad, but I really didn't know what to do; Thank him, tell him sorry, refuse to go with Tawni? All I did was smile at him, and he returned the smile back to me. 'Now. Are you going to tell me why you and Pooper were hugging?' Tawni asked quietly when we were at our lunch table. I looked around to make sure nobody was listening, 'It was nothing. I promise. I hugged him; I just needed a little support or something. I really don't know. Can we just leave it?' I asked her. She nodded and sighed, 'Fine.' 'Thankyou.' I said gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own SWAC :( BOOOO! But I do own the storyline. (Not as good as the actual thing, but, enjoy)**

**(AU) - This chapter is after the episode 'Cookie Monsters'. Exclude any of the episodes made after that.**

**Shout outs – I'm sorry for all the new readers, but I just have to give shout outs for all my amaazzing reviewers, alerters, and favouriters, so here we go;  
****  
****DannySamLover20****  
****veeheart914****  
****cdrocks98****  
****southernchristiangirl****  
****Teddy Bear333****  
****channycreddielover15****  
beckyanneVolturi101  
tiffhappyface24  
BlackGothicRose89  
Sonnybella**

**Thankyou all so much! I think I got all of you, if I missed you out, I am soo sorry. I love all of you who read my stories and review and do whatever you do! So, thankyouu! 3 3**

Chapter 2  
SPOV

It was Friday and I still hadn't gotten a date for the dance on Saturday. I was wondering if I shouldn't go, or take Lucy as my date. I laughed at that, because I could imagine me and Lucy on the dance floor, doing a slow dance, oh, my best friend was good at a lot of things, dancing wasn't one of them. I sat there in my dressing room for a while, just thinking about things, Chad, that were, Chad, on my, Chad, mind. Chad. Yeah, I was thinking about him, I knew I was falling for him after all this time. I'd hated him and he'd hated me, we could never be more than friends. I sighed sadly at that thought as Tawni came into our dressing room, interrupting my amazing thoughts of Chad and I, 'Guess what?' Tawni screeched as she ran over to me. I shrugged my shoulders, 'What?' I asked her, still sat in my chair. 'I'm going to the dance with TREVOR!' She shouted happily. I smiled, 'At least somebody's going with who they really, really like.' I mumbled. Tawni gave me a suspicious look, 'You do like Chad, don't you.' She said triumphantly. I shook my head, 'No Tawni, not like. I lo-' I began but somebody opened our dressing room door, 'Hey Randoms.' The voice said. It just happened to be the person that I lo... that I really, really like. Tawni stood there dazed by my words, because she knew what I was I was going to say before he walked in. 'What did I do?' Chad asked a shocked Tawni. She snapped out of it, 'Nothing, um, I was just wondering about L-O-V-E.' She said, spelling the word out with a smirk on her face. I threw a pillow at her head. Chad still looked confused, Tawni laughed at me. 'Scuse me a minute Chad.' I said as I grabbed Tawni's arm and marched her into the bathroom. 'What?' She asked innocently. I raised my eyebrows at her. 'If you don't tell him, I will.' She said. 'Fine, fine, I'll tell him at the dance tomorrow.' I said, trying to keep her quiet. 'Fine, I won't tell him on one condition; you ask him to the dance.' She said amused. I leant against the wall, 'Why are you doing this to me Tawni? Why?' I asked her as I walked back into the dressing room. She giggled behind me, because she knew that I was going to ask one of the biggest and humiliating questions of my life if he said no. 'Um, Chad.' I said, twiddling with my fingers nervously. 'Yeah.' He said, still as confused as before. I shot a glare at Tawni then answered him, 'Willyougowithmetothedance?' I asked quickly. I heard Tawni giggle again, and I resisted the temptation to throw something heavier at her. Like a very heavy book. 'Ah,' Chad said. _Ohmigosh he's going to say no, he'll already have a blonde bimbo that's absolutely gorgeous, going with him, he's going to laugh at me-_ 'Yes I will.' Chad said, with a smile tugging at the end of his lips. 'Oh, um, okay then. I'll see you there.' I mumbled. 'Yep.' He said, popping the 'P'. 'Right, I don't mean to be rude... But get out!' Tawni said to him. 'Kay, fine.' Chad said and walked out. When Tawni turned away from the door, he popped his head in and winked at me. I blushed a deep shade of red and he chuckled silently. 'Go away Chad.' Tawni said without looking towards the door. When he walked away I asked Tawni something, 'How did you know he was there?' 'Easy, I heard him laugh and you blush the colour of a tomato when he's near. Like I said, easy.' She said. I blushed again and Tawni turned around to the door and laughed, 'Apparently you blush when you talk about him too.' She said and walked out.

On Saturday I woke up and I heard my phone buzz. _You have 3 new messages._

_To: Sonny  
Message: Hey, it's Lucy! I'll arrive at you're apartment at about lunch time. Can't wait to see you! Love ya! X  
From: Lulu_

_ To: Lulu  
Message: Okay, I'll be here. Oh I hope you've brought a party dress, cos we're going to a dance tonight. Love you too! X  
From: Sonny_

I still had two more messages left...

_To: Sonny  
Message: Hiya! You'll need a pretty dress for tonight so I am taking you out to get one later. You're friend can come too. Lucy, if I remember right. I'll meet you at your place at 1. Bye.  
From: Tawni_

I didn't even bother to reply to that one because I knew she would win an argument. One more message to go...

_To: Sonny  
Message: Can't wait for the dance tonight. I hope you blush at my winks again. ;) ;) xx  
From: Chad_

Amazing! That boy can even make me blush by sending texts. Wow, he's good! I decided to reply...

_To: Chad  
Message: Surprisingly enough, I can't wait either. Sshh, don't be mean, it's not my fault I blush because of you... xxx  
From: Sonny_

Once I had text him back I went to have a shower. My day went pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time and Lucy had arrived. 'Lucy!' I shouted when she walked into the door and I ran up to her. 'Sonny!' She shouted back and hugged me. 'I missed you so much! Whose dance are we going to tonight?' She asked. 'Well, it's a dance for my show and Mackenzie Falls, but you can come too!' I said happily. About an hour later Lucy had unpacked her stuff into the guest room. We were sat on the couch watching re-runs of '_So Random'_ when we heard a knock on the door. 'That'll be Tawni.' I said to Lucy and opened the front door. 'Hey Sonny. Is Lucy here yet?' Tawni asked me and walked into my house like she owned it. 'Yeah, she's sat on the couch.' I said. Tawni walked over to Lucy and said hi and after a few minutes we were all out of the door and into a very expensive looking shop. 'Tawni, why are we here? I don't have a fortune to spend on one dress.' I said, looking at all the beautiful dresses in rows. 'Yes, but I do. And if I have to I will help buy a dress for you.' She said pulling her purse out of her bag. 'Really Tawni?' I asked excitedly. She nodded and I thanked her, but resisted the temptation to hug her. We walked around the shop and Tawni pulled out a dress. 'Here, try this.' She said, throwing it to me. 'Okay.' I said and walked to the dressing room. When I put it on it looked a little more revealing than something that I would usually wear. It was baby pink, with a black tie belt around the waist, the top of the dress was strapless and the bottom was very short and it puffed out. I walked out of the dressing room feeling a little bare and tapped Tawni and Lucy on the shoulder. They turned around and both their mouth's dropped open. 'Wow, Sonny, that's amazing! You should totally get it!' Lucy screamed at me. 'No, don't get it! You might look even better than me.' Tawni said with fake sadness, 'You look really nice Sonny.' She said to me. I smiled at both of my best friends, 'Thanks guys.' They both smiled back. I couldn't believe Tawni was being this nice; maybe she did like me after all. 'I'm going to take it off now.' I said to them and walked back into changing room. After I had finished getting dressed I went back to my friends, 'We should pay now, then we can go home and do make-over's.' Tawni said, pulling us to the counter. I looked at the price tag on my dress, 'Um, I can't afford this, and I'm not taking all of your money Tawni, have you seen how much this dress is.' I said sadly. Tawni snatched the dress and looked, 'What, this isn't expensive. This is cheap Sonny.' She said and laughed. How much was expensive for her if she thought that was cheap!

We had got dressed and we were ready for the dance and I was just finishing curling my hair, 'I'm going to go now. Trevor will be at my house soon to pick me up. I will meet you and Lucy at the dance. Have fun with Chad.' She said with a smirk on her face. I laughed, 'Thanks Tawn. Good luck with Trevor.' I said to her. 'Bye Lucy! See ya Sonny.' She said to us. 'Bye!' Lucy shouted back. I waved to her as she walked out the door. 'So, who are you going to go with?' I asked Lucy, feeling a little guilty for leaving her for Chad. 'I don't know, but I'll find someone at the party, don't you worry.' She said with a flirty look on her face. 'Okay then.' I said amused. After about half an hour Lucy had left for the dance, and left me alone to wait for Chad. I sat on the couch, half asleep, waiting for him. He was over an hour late. Maybe he had stood me up and decided to go with a really pretty blonde girl. I sighed; nothing would ever be as simple as going to the dance with your crush. Well, maybe crush was an understatement. Three knocks at the door proved me wrong, I jumped up and pulled the door open. There stood in front of me was Chad; the blue eyed, sandy haired, three named jerk I had fallen for. And I had fallen for him hard. 'Hi.' I said, suddenly nervous. 'Hey. Um, wow.' He said gesturing towards me I smiled and blushed, 'And there's the first blush of the night.' An amused Chad said. 'Sshh.' I said, playfully hitting him on the arm. 'Sorry I'm so late. I'll make it up to you. Shall we?' He asked, making a loop with his arm. I smiled and hooked my arm into his, 'We shall.' I said and we walked down the stairs, only to find a limousine. Now it was my turn to be amazed, 'Wow Chad, a limo?' I asked in a shocked voice. 'Yep, only the best for the best, and I wasn't just talking about me.' He said opening the door for me to get in. I giggled and then I blushed. Again. He laughed at me, 'This is going to be an interesting evening.' Chad said, trying to hold a smile in.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AU) - This chapter is after the episode 'Cookie Monsters'. Exclude any of the episodes made after that.**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own SWAC :( **

Chapter 3  
Previously on 'The Dance'...  
_There, stood in front of me was Chad; the blue eyed, sandy haired, three named jerk I had fallen for. And I had fallen for him hard. 'Hi.' I said, suddenly nervous. 'Hey. Um, wow.' He said gesturing towards me I smiled and blushed, 'And there's the first blush of the night.' An amused Chad said. 'Sshh.' I said, playfully hitting him on the arm. 'Sorry I'm so late. I'll make it up to you. Shall we?' He asked, making a loop with his arm. I smiled and hooked my arm into his, 'We shall.' I said and we walked down the stairs, only to find a limousine. Now it was my turn to be amazed, 'Wow Chad, a limo?' I asked in a shocked voice. 'Yep, only the best for the best, and I wasn't just talking about me.' He said opening the door for me to get in. I giggled and then I blushed. Again. He laughed at me, 'This is going to be an interesting evening.' Chad said, trying to hold a smile in._

SPOV_  
_'Come on, let's just get going.' I said as I climbed into the limo. 'Fine.' Chad said, climbing in beside me. 'Fine.' I said softly. 'Good.' He said with a smirk. 'Good.' I smiled, then we laughed at each other. It took a few minutes to arrive at the dance and when we did, it was something. 'Wow, this is so beautiful.' I said, amazed at the venue we were at, it looked like a palace. 'It's a'ight, I've seen much more beautiful things than a party though.' Chad said as he looking at me. 'What?' I said, acting dumb. 'She's standing right in front of me.' Chad said, still staring at me. I smiled and my cheeks went red, 'Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself Cooper.' I mumbled. 'Yeah, I've heard it before many times.' He said, now smirking at me. He gestured towards the door, obviously wanting me to lead the way. I followed the orders and walked into the party. Everything was astounding; the decorations, the people, even the food looked wonderful. I saw someone waving at Chad and I, and I saw it was Selena. She was going to get a kick out of me and Chad coming together. Selena walked over to us and smirked, 'Ha, I always knew it.' She said amused. 'What?' Chad asked her. 'You two. Together.' She said simply. 'Oh. No, we're not together, as in dating, we're just coming to the dance together because we had no one else to go with. Right Sonny?' Chad said to me. Huh, I knew that I wasn't good enough for Chad. I never would be. 'Yeah.' I mumbled sadly. 'Ah. So you wouldn't mind if I did this then.' Selena said as she jumped on Chad and kissed him passionately. I winced, 'I, um, I gotta go to the bathroom. Sorry.' I said and ran to the toilets, with a single tear dripping down the side of my face.

CPOV  
Who did she think she was, questioning Sonny and I if we were together, 'Oh. No we're not together, as in dating,' No matter how much I want that, 'we're just coming to the dance together because we had no one else to go with. Right Sonny?' I said turning to the brightest thing in my life, 'Yeah.' She muttered, her face dropping a little. She was probably having a horrible time here with me now. A devious look came onto Selena's face, 'Ah. So you wouldn't mind if I did this then.' She said, as I was about to ask what she was going to do. The next thing she did answered my question; she jumped on me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I tried to push her off, but she was strong for a girl. I gave up and waited for her to get off me. 'What did you kiss me for?' I screamed at her. 'I wanted to show you that Sonny is jealous. Look around, can you see her anywhere?' Selena said, as she brushed herself down. I looked around and scanned the room for my personal sunshine. I couldn't find her, 'Where did she go?' I said angrily to Selena. 'To the bathroom, probably crying her eyes out now.' She said, shrugging her shoulders. I raised my eyebrows at her as if to say 'don't just stand there'. She sighed, 'Fine, but I know you like her and I know she likes you. And I'm going to prove it.' She said as she handed me a walkie talkie. 'Where did you get that from?' I asked, confused why she would bring a walkie talkie to a party. She tapped her nose, 'Never you mind. Now, listen in through here and I will get Sonny to admit that she likes you.' Selena said and ran towards the girls bathroom, I followed her steps slowly and waited for her and Sonny.

SPOV  
Somebody came in the door and I sat on the floor, with my head still tucked into my knees. 'Sonny, are you okay?' Selena's voice said to me. Like I was going to speak to her! She was the one who kissed, well, kissed is an understatement really, my frenemy! How dare she ask me if I was okay! 'Sonny, I only kissed Chad to make you jealous.' She said as she sat next to me. 'Wh-wh-I'm not jealous!' I said to her in a high voice. She laughed, 'You're in denial Sonny, just admit that you like Chad. Everyone see's it but you two.' She said to me. 'I can't like Chad though. He's off the rival show. And I know he doesn't like me.' I mumbled to her. 'Yes he does. But are you saying that you like Chad?' Selena said to me. I needed to get it off my chest, and at least tell someone, as long as Chad didn't find out because he'd probably laugh at me. I took a deep breath, 'Selena, I'm in love with him.' I said slowly, 'Wow. I did not see that coming. You're in love with him?' She asked in a calm voice. I nodded, a little embarrassed 'But you can't tell him, he won't love me back, I just know it! Please Selena.' I said, my voice speeding up with panic. 'Sonny, calm down. Why don't you just go out there and act like nothing ever happened. Okay.' She said putting a hand on my shoulder. 'Okay.' I said, calm now. I stood up and walked out to find Chad. I saw him, his mouth hung open like he had just heard something big. 'Chad?' I asked as I walked over to him. He cleared his throat twice, 'Yeah.' He said to me. 'Why have you got a walkie talkie?' I said, and laughed, trying to act normal again. 'Um, I don't know. I just found it and I picked it up, I don't need it anyway. Here, Selena can have it.' He said as Selena walked past us. 'I heard my name.' She said. 'Here, do you want a walkie talkie?' Chad asked her. 'Eh, sure whatever.' She said to Chad as she took it off him, 'Oh and Chad?' She said. 'Yup?' Chad replied. 'I told you so.' She said smugly and walked off. I frowned in confusion, 'She told you about what?' I asked him. 'Um, nothing, let's just say she could be a relationship wizard after all.' He said to me and held my hand.

'Would you like to dance?' Chad asked me. I nodded and we walked to the dance floor. A fast, upbeat song was on and we danced for about five seconds when a slow, romantic song came on. 'Um.' Chad said awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. 'Yeah...' I said. 'Oh, what the heck, come here.' Chad said as he grabbed hold of my waist and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and put my arms around his neck. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes and listened to the music. We swayed and held on to each other tightly. 'Oh yeah and before I forget. Sonny?' Chad asked me after another song had come on. 'Mmm.' I replied contently without opening my eyes. He leant down, 'I'm in love with you too.' He whispered in my ear. I looked at his face, to see it was inches away. I smiled at him and slowly he leant in and kissed me gently, then he deepened it. I couldn't have been happier, nothing would ruin this moment. I was wrong. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder, 'Go away.' I said, in between kissing Chad. 'Be careful what you say Sonshine.' I heard a menacing voice from behind me. I broke the kiss off from Chad and turned around. I saw him, my violent ex boyfriend from Wisconsin, Michael. My breath came out in gasps, 'M-Mi-Michael, p-please leave me a-alone.' I whimpered. 'What, so you're _boyfriend_ can chew you're face off. I don't think so.' He said and laughed evilly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and I covered my face protectively. 'P-please don't h-hit me.' I whispered. Suddenly Michael was on the floor. Chad had punched him so hard that he had been knocked out, 'Chad!' I squeaked as I ran into his arms. I started to hyperventilate, 'I'll never let anything happen to you.' Chad said to me as he stroked my hair, 'I promise.' He said as I calmed down a little bit. Chad called the police and Michael was taken away and the dance slowly started to get back to normal. Chad and I sat outside on a small loveseat. I slowly started to fall asleep on him, 'Sonny, don't go to sleep. Come on I'll take you home then you can go to bed.' He said to me and pulled me up. 'Okay.' I said, my face covered in dry tears, 'Thankyou.' I said to him. 'For what?' He asked. 'Everything.' I replied and kissed him on the cheek. 'No problem. It's what I'm here for.' He said and he picked me up in his arms. Slowly everything went dim and I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up in a large, unfamiliar room. 'Hello?' I asked, 'Is anybody there?' I scrambled out of the bed and started to panic. Tears started to fall from my eyes when I remembered who I had seen the night before at the party. I sat on the floor and put my head in between my knees, hoping that I was safe where I was. I couldn't calm myself down, the tears came down harder and my breathing became quicker. I heard the bedroom door open and somebody walked in, 'Sonny! What's wrong? You're safe. I promise.' I heard Chad's comforting voice and my breathing slowed down. He ran over to me, dropping whatever he had in his hands to come and clasp me in his strong, warm arms. The tears still continued to fall, though I didn't know why. 'Sshh Sonny, its okay, its okay.' Chad said desperately as he stroked my hair. I clung on to Chad as tight as I could, 'P-p-please don't l-leave m-me Ch-Chad.' I said to him in a frantic voice. He hugged me tighter to his chest , if that was even possible, and pulled me onto his lap. 'I will never leave you Sonny. Never.' He whispered into my hair. The tears gradually disappeared and my breathing went back to normal, 'Are you okay now Sonny?' Chad asked warily. I nodded into his chest, 'I'm sorry Chad.' I whispered. 'Don't worry about it.' He said, making imaginary circle's on my hand. The door opened, 'Chad. Oh, sorry. I'm not interrupting anything am I?' A woman who looked a lot like Chad asked. 'No mom. She just got a bit worked up, but I think she's okay now.' Chad said his grip still tight on me. I buried my head into his chest, embarrassed. 'Okay, um, Portlyn rang, she said something about meeting you today...' She said awkwardly and closed the door as she walked out. Yeah, I get it. Chad doesn't have time for one girl; he has to have more than one on the go. I pulled myself away from Chad with a lot of effort, 'Um, you probably want to go and meet her. I'll just get dressed and go then.' I said, pain showing in my voice. Chad grabbed my hand as I walked towards a door across the room, supposedly the bathroom. 'Sonny, don't you remember anything about last night? I love _you_. And only you. When we kissed, sparks shot through me. I only want _you._' Chad said, passion showing in his eyes. 'Really?' I asked him, a smile emerging on my face.

He nodded, 'Yes Sonny.' He said and pulled me in, to kiss me passionately. The door opened yet again, but Chad and I were... occupied. 'Hey Ch- OH MY GOD! Dude! Get a room!' A boy a little older than Chad said. I blushed and Chad pulled away, not embarrassed. 'Uh, hello, Rob, look around.' Chad said pointing out that we were in a room. 'Good point.' Rob said, nodding, 'Ah, so you must be Sonny. Chad talks a lot about you.' Rob said with a smirk on his face. He looked nearly as attractive as Chad when he did that. Chad shot him a glare, and Rob just laughed at him, 'Chill man. Hey, anyway, I'm Robert, Chad's older, and hotter, brother. But you can call me Rob. And may I say; you're even more stunning in person.' Rob said as he kissed my hand. He left me speechless; he looked too much like Chad. My face let me down, I blushed, 'Um, thanks...' I mumbled shyly. 'Hey, it's not a problem babe.' He said and winked, obviously winding Chad up. 'Shut up Rob.' Chad said furiously, glowering at him. Rob laughed at his younger brother, 'I'm only messing around kid.' He said amused, punching Chad in the arm. Chad flinched away, 'I'm not a kid Rob, you're only one year older than me. So what.' Chad said to him, glaring. 'Right fine. But you better watch you're lady. She could slip over to the dark side. She couldn't resist me.' He said, winking at me. I looked away, 'Um, no, I'm gonna stick with this little hottie over here' I said, pointing at Chad. I got a small laugh out of Chad. 'Yeah, they all come to me eventually.' He said with a flirty smile. Chad narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. I slyly hid behind Chad, a bit scared of Robs approach. 'I'm going to get dressed Sonny,' Chad said to me, and then turned to Rob, 'Get out Rob.' He said and walked towards the bathroom.

'He's so paranoid sometimes. Does that not annoy you Sonny?' Rob said stepping towards me after Chad had disappeared. I stepped back a bit. 'Oh, come on. Chad's a jerk Sonny. You can do so much better than him. I'm lonely, and you're my perfect kind of girl.' He said backing me into a corner. 'Um, I'm happy with Chad thanks.' I mumbled to him. 'Ha, you two aren't even dating. It was just a fling. Doesn't mean a thing. Chad does that to every girl; says he loves them, then breaks their heart. But me, I'm different. So how bout it Sonny.' He said wrapping his arms around my waist gently. 'Um, please, just get off me.' I said quietly. 'Not going to happen.' He said as he leaned in and forced his lips upon mine. I tried to push him off, 'Get. Off. Me!' I shouted at him while pushing with all my might. He ignored my demand and carried on kissing me. I heard a door open and then Chad's voice, 'Get off her! You idiot!' Chad said to his brother and pulled him onto the floor, 'Leave me alone, jerk!' Rob replied angrily. 'Leave _her _alone!' Chad snarled. Rob laughed at him and Chad punched him in the nose. His bedroom door opened and their mother came rushing in, 'Chad! Get off him!' She screamed, pulling Chad off him, and making sure Rob was okay. 'Chad? I'm sorry, he just-' I said quickly and quietly to him. He put his hand to me, 'Forget it Sonny. Just get your stuff and get out. We're over. For good.' Chad said blankly as he walked to his brother. 'I'm sorry man. She's not worth it.' Chad said to his brother, looking at me with piercing eyes. I took a deep breath and walked out of his house.

I sat on the pavement on my own and cried to myself. I thought about ringing my mom, but she would just ask questions. I stayed there for a while, until I heard footsteps. 'Hey babe. My offer is still on the table.' Rob cocky, amused voice came from behind me. I had lost it with him, 'Rob! Don't you see what you're doing? You made Chad hate me! He's supposed to love me, like I love him. He said he did, but now he hates me, because of YOU!' I screamed at him, and then cried harder. 'Um, I'll, um, I'll go and get Chad.' He said, leaving me led on the floor, with big, fat tears running down my face. He didn't love me, he hated me. There was no point in living now. I pulled myself up and ran into the road. 'Come on! Get me!' I screamed at the cars, still crying. 'Please.' I said quietly, falling to the ground, like the tears on my face. The cars started to stop and beep at me, 'Come on then, I'm here to get.' I said to them between the sobs. I felt someone scoop me up into their arms. I recognised the smell. It was Chad. I clinged onto his Sonny tear stained shirt. 'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry.' I whimpered helplessly. 'I'm sorry, I've got her now!' Chad shouted to the cars. He walked back to his house and set me on my feet. 'I get it that you want me to go so I'll just, um...' I said as my voice started to speed up as I started to panic. My breath came out in rags as I walked towards the front door again. This time he didn't grab hold of me or run after me, he just let me go. I took a deep breath and walked out of his front door and breathed in fresh air. 'Sonny...' Chad suddenly shouted, 'Marry me!'

**Ohh, cliffy! Please review guys, I luurvve you all! Let's say another 3 reviews till next chappy :) Thanks**

**Holly - Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own SWAC :( **

**(AU) - This chapter is after the episode 'Cookie Monsters'. Exclude any of the episodes made after that.**

**Lol, the last chapter was a bit weird I know. Four little words will make it aallll make sense. (It was a dream...)**

Chapter 4  
Previously on 'The Dance'...  
_I sat on the pavement on my own and cried to myself. I thought about ringing my mom, but she would just ask questions. I stayed there for a while, until I heard footsteps. 'Hey babe. My offer is still on the table.' Rob cocky, amused voice came from behind me. I had lost it with him, 'Rob! Don't you see what you're doing? You made Chad hate me! He's supposed to love me, like I love him. He said he did, but now he hates me, because of YOU!' I screamed at him, and then cried harder. 'Um, I'll, um, I'll go and get Chad.' He said, leaving me led on the floor, with big, fat tears running down my face. He didn't love me, he hated me. There was no point in living now. I pulled myself up and ran into the road. 'Come on! Get me!' I screamed at the cars, still crying. 'Please.' I said quietly, falling to the ground, like the tears on my face. The cars started to stop and beep at me, 'Come on then, I'm here to get.' I said to them between the sobs. I felt someone scoop me up into their arms. I recognised the smell. It was Chad. I clinged onto his Sonny tear stained shirt. 'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry.' I whimpered helplessly. 'I'm sorry, I've got her now!' Chad shouted to the cars. He walked back to his house and set me on my feet. 'I get it that you want me to go so I'll just, um...' I said as my voice started to speed up as I started to panic. My breath came out in rags as I walked towards the front door again. This time he didn't grab hold of me or run after me, he just let me go. I took a deep breath and walked out of his front door and breathed in fresh air. 'Sonny...' Chad suddenly shouted, 'Marry me!'_

SPOV  
It was a dream. Chad didn't ask me to marry him. He didn't save me from the rushing cars either. I had been knocked over and nearly died because of my stupid mistake. I asked the cars to get me, and that's exactly what one of them did. I was in the hospital and I slowly started to fade back into life; I heard the voice I had been waiting to hear all along. 'When will she wake up? Please, I need to know if she'll be okay.' Chad's panicked voice said. 'I'm not sure when she will wake up Mr Cooper, but I'm pretty sure that she can hear us now.' A man's voice said, probably the doctors. 'She can?' Chad said, relieved. 'I think so; I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to go and get some notes.' He said to Chad and a few seconds later I heard the door open and close again. I Chad's touch on my hand. 'Sonny, if you can hear me now I just want to tell you that I truly am sorry. I should have stuck with you. My brother told me what happened and he's sorry too. Just know that I love you and I hope you still love me too. Please don't leave me Sonny. I'm begging you, stay with me.' Chad said, his voice cracking, as though he was crying. Chad did still love me. That's all I wanted to hear. Of course I loved him, I always would do. He coughed and tried to clear his throat, 'Sonny, if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?' Chad said, his voice a little stronger now. I tried so hard to get my fingers to work and hold his hand. I heard a sigh of relief from Chad. I tried very hard again, but this time to open my eyelids. It worked; I saw the blue hospital ceiling with faint eyes and I turned my head ever so slightly, to see Chad's handsome, caring face. 'Sonny.' Chad breathed out and hugged me gently. I winced a little, because of the pain, 'I'm sorry.' Chad said apologetically, and sat back in his place, showing rejection on his face. 'I didn't say I didn't like it.' I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled and held my hand instead. I sat, uncomfortable with the silence, 'Um, I was wondering -.' I said to him awkwardly, 'So, when do you think you -.' He said at exactly the same time. I laughed nervously, trying to fill the silence, 'You first.' I said. 'Well, I was just saying, when do you think you'll be out of here. It's driving me crazy.' He said. I felt a little hurt, 'What? You don't want to be here with me?' I asked him quietly. 'No, no, I didn't mean that. Of course I want to be with you. I meant that it's driving me crazy to see you here, like this.' He said gesturing to the hospital bed I was lying in. A smile appeared on the corner of my lips, 'Really?' I asked. He nodded, 'Yes, like I said, I truly love you. I think that- don't judge me here or think I'm sappy but- you could be _the_ _one, _Sonny.' He said, gripping my hand tighter. I had never heard Chad be so sappy and lovey-dovey before, he had left me speechless, so I just smiled at him brightly. I finally got my voice back, 'I think you are the one for me too Chad. I love you so much.' I said to him. He leant down to my ear, 'I love you too, Sonny Munroe. But right now, I think you need to sleep.' He whispered in his velvety voice that left me enchanted. 'Okay.' I said back, slipping the only words I could manage out of my mouth.

CPOV  
I sat in the corner of the room, waiting, hoping, praying that Sonny would wake up. I stared at her, sleeping blissfully, wondering if she would ever leave her deep sleep. 'When will she wake up? Please, I need to know if she'll be okay.' I said, pain showing clearly. 'I'm not sure Mr Cooper, but I'm pretty sure that she can hear us now.' The doctor said to me in a very professional voice. 'She can?' I said with a small smile on my face. 'I think so; I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to go and get some notes.' He said to me and slipped out of the room, leaving us alone. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my voice calm then walked over to her and held her hand firmly, 'Sonny, if you can hear me now I just want to say that I am truly sorry. I should have stuck with you. My brother told me what happened and he's sorry too. Just know that I love you and I hope you still love me too. Please don't leave me Sonny. I'm begging you, stay with me.' I said, as my voice cracked and my eyes began to water. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper was crying over a girl! She was not just any girl though; she was my Sonshine. I quickly wiped my cheek and cleared my throat, 'Sonny, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.' I said to her. Then there was a slight grip from her and I sighed in relief. My Sonshine was going to be okay. Seconds later her eyes slowly flickered open and she turned her head faintly, so she could see me. 'Sonny.' I sighed softly. I hugged her to my chest and I felt her flinch. She was in pain. 'I'm sorry.' I said and quickly recoiled from her and sat in my original spot. 'I didn't say I didn't like it.' She said softly. I chuckled held her hand. We sat there for a few seconds, when she spoke again, 'Um, I was wondering-' She spoke at the identical time as me, 'So, when do you think you-' She laughed uneasily, 'You first.' She said to me. 'Well, I was just saying, when do you think you'll be out of here. It's driving me crazy.' I said to her. I couldn't stand to see her lying in a hospital bed, helpless. A hurt expression crossed her face, 'What? You don't want to be here with me?' She said timidly. It clicked in my head that she thought that the hospital was driving me crazy, 'No, no, I didn't mean that. Of course I want to be with you. I think that- don't judge me here or think I'm sappy but- you could be _the one_, Sonny.' I said, clutching her hand tighter. She just smiled at me vibrantly, 'I think you are the one for me too Chad. I love you so much.' She said to me. Whenever she said she loved me, warmth ran through me. I stood up and bent down to whisper in her ear, 'I love you too, Sonny Munroe. But right now, I think you need to sleep.' I whispered while stroking her hair softly. 'Okay.' She murmured.


End file.
